Worlds Apart
by TheSecretListener
Summary: The herber waits for the princess, "Ready, dear?", Merida smiled, grabbing her bow and arrow, "You're mad, i tell you,", He chuckled and left, Merida took a deep breath, "Now or never," before she grabbed her cloak and ran walked to the crowd, extended tales, Merida and the elusive herber that plotted the incident, And after the bear incident, Mor'du's story and Merida's adulthood
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

Section 1 : Chronicles of brave

Chapter 1 : The nights before history

_Disclaimer : Brave and all it's character's belongs to Disney and Pixar, (Just According to the copyrights), BUT, Brave and all it's characters belongs to us, in our hearts they will live on, that's where they truly live, I'm sorry for the over-description of the story based on the movie… , is it violating the copyrights..? I hope not, I have added other fictional fictional's character, like Elinor's mother, and so on, this is a nearly different universe by the way, well, 'Let the presentation begin' as Queen Elinor would say_

_**Eight years ago – Merida's Seven Years old**_

_ "All that plays as Hearts re' bound_

_ Mountains and Rivers that Flow freely,_

_ Livin' All Our lives 'as found,_

_ For our livin' is a moment of Love, Deary_

_ Red-Lustin' Breakin' dawn,_

_ The words that Echoes back to our souls,_

_ All love as it has grown_

_ Aye, Hear my voice as it calls_

_This maybe Her's But Nothin' Accepts freely,_

_No Such, Know soul's're bound_

_My Only, Red-Haired Archer, Savvy?_

_No Such Known souls're bound_

_Fair Maiden, My Princess,_

_Know such, no souls, sleepin sound_

_For our livin' is a moment of Love, Deary_

_The Herber, Aye they will meet again, -_

"_Merida" a familiar voice called, the young princess giggled as she hid herself from her mother's view, "Where is my littl' birthday girl?" The Princess Giggled and ran to a weapons stash as her mother looks under the picnic table, "Oh, Merida," The Queen said, "When I find her I'm goin' to Gobble her up!" The Princess ran to her father, only to be captured by her mother as she tickles her and played with the young princess. The king, Fergus was just back from hunting bringing back a shot deer, Fergus was about to sit when he heard a sigh, "Fergus," The queen said, "No Weapons on the table," The king then took realization of the bow on the table, and put it leaned on the table-side, the princess who was excited on the catch, wanted to play with the bow, "Dad, Can I please play with your bow, Can I, Can I, Can I?", Fergus smiled, "Not with that, Lassy," He said pulling out a new bow "Why not with your own bow?" The princess Gasped, and she grabbed the bow, "Happy Birthday my wee' Darling!"_

_Merida pulled the bow to her cheeks, but in she her balance kept her from hitting, which, overshoots the target, "I missed," She said a little disappointed, "It's allright, Lassy," The king said, Her mother who looked worried eventually said "Then Go Pick it up, then," Merida giggled and ran off to the dark woods to find the arrow, at one point she was confused where it went, until she finally found the arrow, when she took the arrow, a sudden breeze came through, and for a moment she was scared, "Who's there?" she asked to whoever was in the dark forest, and a blue light caught her attention, it was shining glowing blue-light, and small creature, the wisp-like creature, moved towards the princess, "a Will-o the wisp!" She squealed, "So they are real!", The princess then tried to grab it until it suddenly disappeared, the princess was confused, and after, there was a bear growl she heard, she knew it couldn't be far, at that point she was lost, and starting to get afraid, "Mom?" and another wisp appeared, for a second she watched it float until a trail of wisps appeared, *roar!* and there was a louder bear growl, she ran in fear, following the wisp until finally back to her parent's picnic who was already packing up, she was so relieved of seeing her parents and excited about the wisp she thought the bear was already away, she ran towards her mother, " I saw, a Wisp!" she said with an exhausting gasp, "a Wisp?" her mother said putting her on her arms, "Some say, wisps lead you to your destiny," her father, Fergus with a skeptical smirk interrupted "or an Arrow", "Fergus,", " Come on, let's go before we see a dancin' wood cutter or a giant with potatos" Elinor stared at Merida, "Your father doesn't believe in magic,", Merida hugged her mother, "Well he should, because they're real" it was a peaceful walk until something shadowed Merida, the princess screamed in horror with her mother ran to the horses, Merida's Father ran out from the tent, "Mor'du!" the guards handed him a spear, The Queen and Merida fled, The king Battled the Demon bear, "Come on you!" he yelled as he threw his spear, but it didn't pierce through the bear's thick-skin, a swoop of the bear's arm and the guards were thrown, all who was left was the king, Fergus drew his sword and cut the bear's left cheek, and his left eye, the bear in return bit the king's leg, Fergus yelled in pain until his left leg was separated completely from his body, the bear was about to finish his work before but, fortunately more guards came attacking, forcing the bear to leave and the king to safety, at that point, he had lost a lot of blood, a young teenage healer with pitch black short hair and a slight purple-colored skin and English clothes with a bag of equipments came rushing to his aid, known as 'the herber' laying by the bed of the camp, the king pulled the herber close, "Did my wife and my daughter get away?", The herber was treating his wound, "Yes, They rode on a horse and went back to the castle," The king sighed in relief, "If I don't make it, Tell them I love them," The herber shook his head, "No, you're going to make it, I'm sorry" he pulled out a book and started searching for something, "Why are you sorry?" he ignored the king, he pulled out a peculiar plant, the leaves were shaped like laces, "Eat this, that will slow your heartbeat", Slow my heartbeat? You tryin' to kill me?", "Comrade, in my early, people with no heartbeats can survive three amputations at once," Fergus then ate the plant, which made him breath deeply, and fortunately the bleeding slowed, "Give me a needle," the herber demanded, nobody gave him one, and he ran to a desk where there was a glass of wine, needles and thread, he brought it all to a desk beside Fergus, he poured wine onto the needle, "What are you doing?", the herber didn't answer, and he started sewing his wound, the other surgeons who just arrived watched at him in confusion, he had done it, the king survived, he sighed in relief, the bleeding stopped and Fergus could breath normally again, but still sick with the lack of blood, he was dizzy, "What's your name, Lad?" the Herber shook his head and pulled out a bottle full of seeds, "Grind three every morning, and drink this with three glass of water - every morning, that will help your healing and appetite,", "You didn't answer me question,", the herber stared at him, "if you want to know, it's Collie Radyll Winter Fairspeed, people call me Collie Wind-speed, Winter, Snow, Radyll, or more known with my much colorful metaphor, The Herber,", The king smiled, "Thank you for giving me a chance to see my wife and daughter again," the Herber packed up his equipments "I Need to get back to England, There are feuds I must settle, I guess some ladies needing caesarean surgeries ha-ha!", "You're from England?", the Herber nodded, "I Haven't had the chance to properly thank my saver, have I?" the king said, "I'm here because that bear brought me here, the other councilman wanted it cleared, maybe the next decade then, I'll be done,", The king curiously asked "What did the bear do to you?", "Nothing, I have a friend, she knew this would happen, so she asked me to come to Scotland highlands, now I'm done, I have to go to England, Aleganii won't be pleased, So, Fergus, Goodbye, wish you a quick recovery,", Fergus thought for a second, "You wouldn't turn down an invitation from a king, would you?"_

_At the room of the Queen's in the castle, heard cries from the little girl, "Will dad be ok?" Merida cried, the queen with tears dropping from her eye comforted "I'm sure your father's fine," and suddenly the sound of gates opening pulled them out of the room, guards and a person being carried by four servants, it was the king, beside him was the Herber, they put the king on the dining room, "Dad!" Merida yelled, running down the stairs, "Your leg!", "It's allright Merida, I'm fine, all that matter is that you and your mother's safe,", the Herber crouched, "You're princess Merida, aren't you?" she slowly wiped her tears and nodded, "Your dad's fine, the bear is out in the woods, but he's fine, I've heard you have gorgeous red locks, just like queen of Banthron years ago, I've just heard of you lass, make sure he takes his herb," Merida nodded, the Queen ran down, half-crying, "Fergus, Your leg's gone!", "I know, woman, I'm fine, I'm just glad to see you," the Herber watched them as he waited beside, "I really need to go," the king raised his hand, "Wait, I'm not done," Elinor stared at him, "Who's he, Fergus?", "That's the person who stopped my bleedin', he's from England," the Queen shook the Herber's hand "We'll pay you with a land, gold -" Collie smiled "I don't work for money, my queen, as much as people tempt me, my goal is to keep the peace, that's what I'm assigned to in this lovely island," Elinor gave Fergus a peculiar look "Are you sure he's the one?" she whispered, "He's kind of a little unusual..?" Merida ran and hugged the herber, "Thank you for saving my dad," Collie crouched, "I'm just doing my job, sweetie,", "My dad is my best birthday gift ever," she said, "It's your birthday? I haven't given you a proper present have I?" Collie turned and opened his bag, he took out a thick book, handed it to her, Merida grabbed it but it was heavy, "The documentation of Herbs, this could help you treat yourself in the woods, what to eat, what not to eat," Merida smiled and hugged him, "Thank you very much!" the Herber smiled, and kissed her forehead "Sorry, it came out just like that, thank you for saying that from your heart, princess, use that book for good, Princess, be brave, your father will be fine.", Collie smiled and walked out, the king stopped him again, "we haven't thanked you, yet,", "I really need to go to England, there are people who need me, and people who need some herbs from Scotland, England needs to change their king, you know, I'll assassinate people, that's a joke you know," the king smiled, "I'll never forget you for saving me, come back anytime," Collie Radyll walked out past the gates, and was never seen in DunBroch since, until one day…_

_**Present day – Sixteen Year old Merida**_

_-The one who shines, shines faintly_

_ It is a mistake, forgive thyself_

_ All that awaits is the world,_

_ That bickers, Red-haired Archer_

"Rises Early," Elinor called, pulling the curtains, "It's time to get out of bed, Merida,", The princess snorted, ignoring her mother, "Come on, we have plans ahead, ", "Can't we wait?", "Breakfast is ready, we have a day full of schooling," she said walking out, leaving the light to shine on merida, forcing her to wake up, "The reason why I don't want get up…" she muttered, pulling her bed, and finally going to the wardrobe,

Down at the dining table, where the King and Queen is, they were talking about her planned betrothal "Fergus, We need to send the requests now, if not, the Alliance will be over," she said, "Then send it," Elinor was surprised "Honestly?", "The first born of MacGuffin is a loner, he couldn't even ask for directions, Macintosh, I don't think he would like it, his firstborn has a lot of lady friends, Dingwall, his child doesn't even know the term 'other people', I doubt even one of them would accept,", Elinor chuckled, "Maybe you're right," Fergus smiled, "But –" She said, "What if they really do Accept, what are you going to say to Merida?", Don't worry lass, I can handle it," and from the second floor heard the voice of the Princess, "Handle what, Mother?", Elinor replied, "Your father's going out to the neighboring clans, Handling some… terms for the Alliance, meanwhile I'll be schooling you,", Merida sighed, "So that's why I have so much schooling this week, dad's goin' out and I'm stuck with you," Elinor calmly replied, "Tomorrow you'll have the day off, today your dad's goin' out, your father will be back the day after tomorrow," Merida's eyes widened "You're not joking me are you? Or are you going with dad?", "I'm staying here, I just think you're getting a lot of pressure from the schooling", said Elinor, but, in Merida's head she was picturing a victorious dance, "Ok…" nodded the princess, Fergus hugged Elinor and Merida, "I'll see you tomorrow, the boat's waiting,", "Be home quick," they both said, "Now, let's practice your speech skills, in the situation when the clans come by, they'd like to hear the princess' voice, come on," she said, "Guards," the guards ran inside, "Can you please move the table to the side?"

For the day she was schooled, even with all the time they had gone through, Merida never wanted to learn how to be a Princess, all she wanted was to feel the wind blowing by her side, shooting arrows whilst riding Angus, taking him to the forests, and for the day, she actually have learned a little since she was told tomorrow was the day off, Merida spared sometime for her mother, but she knew tomorrow will be the time she'd be free again, _free from being a princess_. As night draws near, The two lady finally could take some rest, by the bed, Merida read the documentation of herbs, a book she read every night before every planned day-off, as much as she doesn't like book, this book has taught her all about herbs and edible plants, - and as much as she hate being with her mother, she'd always try to impress her. As she lifted page by page of the book, she drifted off to sleep,

The next morning she woke-up early, contrary to her usual routine, she was not trying to go to sleep, she took a deep relaxing breath as the cold air of the dawn was perfect, she looked out the window, it was cloudless and bright, she changed her clothes and ran down, "Princess, Where are you goin'?" asked one of the maids, "I'll be off now, today's my day off, tell my mother I'm goin' to the falls," Merida said as she adjusted her bow and took her sword, running out of the castle and onto the stables, she ran and jumped onto angus, and as usual she started the day by steering angus to the woods nearby, as she rode on the speeding horse, she prepared her bow as she has a track where she always goes through every morning as a warm-up, as she prepares for her first arrow, she is already aiming at the target which is around eighty foot far, her eyes vigilante and with her instincts, she could adjust her aim by the speed of the wind, while judging inertia and possible trajectory of the arrow, with the drag of the tail added with angus' speed and the rate it falls. As the target closed in to thirty foot, she released her grip and the arrow, even if it isn't a perfect one, flew right into the bull's eye of the target, Merida yelled victoriously as she watches it pierce the wood as she prepares her second, third, and fourth arrow, all she was, all she is, all her frustration released as each grip was shot in the eye, all those years learning to be an archer paid off, she could shoot an arrow and hit a target five hundred foot away, at her best, eight hundred foot away, as she rode off following the river upstream, she stopped to find some food, it was noon and angus was hungry, they were on a stream, at that time of the year, salmon was plenty, but it was time and energy consuming, so the tried to find some edible plants around, as they scouted the area, they found a peculiar plant, Merida moved closer, noticing the edges of the plant, the shape of the leaves, "what is this doing here..?" and there was a loud voice of a boy, it was a young teenager, Merida, being startled by it, shot an arrow, actually aiming for his head, but fortunately hit a tree just behind him, the boy could clearly see the tail of the arrow, he looked scared, he has a hand that is slightly purple, has pitch-black hair and carried a bag, the boy who was actually paralyzed by fear stood motionless, Merida ran to him, "I'm sorry, you startled me," She said, pulling the arrow The boy looked at him, "It's all right, it happens," and he noticed her horse and sword, "What village are you from, that is a beautiful horse you're riding, nice sword, Scottish highlands, and that motive is that the Alliance of Banthron?" Merida stopped there, and turned around, placing a dagger by his throat, "Who are you?" she demanded, the boy stood still, "Miss, if you could, ugh – just let me speak," he said trying not to be pierced by the serrated dagger, Merida held the knife for a second, and finally is convinced he doesn't mean any harm, the boy took a deep breath, Merida pulled her sword and pointed at him, "Why did you startle me?", he gulped, "to drive away people with no knowledge,", "So you're saying I'm stupid, is that what you mean?" she said driving the sword a little closer, "No, People with no knowledge of plants,", She lowered her sword, "You think I don't know about plants," He gave Merida a look, "Do you know what plant you just found back there?" Merida nodded, The boy became more curious "Try explaining,", "Why should I?", "You said you know plants, prove it,", "Or you are a person, who doesn't know the plant, and want to use me to get to get information out of the plant, so you can use it", The boy was still standing there, "I knew you weren't in plants", Merida smirked, "Fine, you win," the boy had a little smile before she interrupted, "That plant, herbers call it _grave of the sobers_, which might sound a little bizzare,", the boy had a surprised look on his face, he thought she was just a girl who's out in the woods, "is useful for treating people with pain from uhm… *chuckle* - venereal diseases,", for a moment she was holding her laughter, the boy clapped his hand, "I stand corrected, I could have killed you, what's your name Darling?", he said giving her his hand, Merida stared at him for a second before shaking his hand, "Merida, Merida, Uhh… Macintosh" She lied, "what's your name lad?", "Collie, Collie Radyll Winter Fairspeed,", she stared at him "English name, What are you doing here?", "I travel from place to place, collecting plants for illnesses, I treat people, I regulate conflict of this region,", Merida thought for a second she swore she had heard that name before, "How much do people pay you?", He smiled, "I don't charge people, I treat people who deserves my help, and leave the people who don't to die, well if the people who are planned to die, of course,", She nodded, "I might know more plants more than you do, you know?" said the Princess, "Oh, Really?" He said sarcastically, Merida frowned "Want to bet? If I know more you'll have to give me your – What happened to your hand?" she asked, "Oh, this, - an Accident, I don't want to talk about it, old wounds, painful memories," he said, "So, What's the bet again?", She smiled "If I know more plants, you have to give me the plant," the boy thought about it, "What if I know more? If I know more, I shall take your bow and sword," Merida gulped "Why do you need my bow and sword?", "I can sell it, I don't live by earning money, I scavenge," She thought for a moment, "Fine, Deal, let's take a walk, I need to find food, Angus, come," she said, holding angus' neck, they walked upstream and slowly searching for plants, Collie pointed at a plant, "_Red lightning weed_" and pointed at another "_Glass onion and Forever Fields Strawberry_" Merida was surprised at his speed at identifying plants and Merida quickly searched for plants "_Forged Greenleaves and Lucifer in the sky herb - oh there, Savoy Truffle Mushroom _" Collie stared at her, "how did you know all of these plants, in their nicknames?" She smirked "you underestimated me," Collie just followed her, being more curious, "_I'm the seal, Happiness bow, Mouse Rattler herb, Fool on the mountain,_" Collie pointed, Merida stared at him nervously, knowing she must give him the bow if she loses, "You're not really serious about the bet right?", Collie replied "I'm very serious, Come on, let's find you food, then surrender your bow and sword later, I know, _Elinor Rugby, Penny track, Day in Life, Ninth Revolution, Honey Pride, and that little beauty there, First Revolution._" Merida had a defeated expression, "or you can just give it to me now," he said, She slowly handed him the bow and sword, for a second she thought it was gone for good "Now here," He returned it to her, Merida watched him in confusion, "I thought… you tricked me!", "Nahh, it happens, rash decisions, you underestimated me, - I just want to know if I can trust you, I'm just testing if you're a lady of her words," he said, Merida pushed him, "That wasn't funny,", "Sorry,", he apologized, they walked upstream until they were on a cliff the canyon, "I actually need to find food… I went up the wrong stream too," He smiled, "Here," he said taking five apples out of his bag, "Consider it a gift, where can I see you again, you look familiar to me, and one of the most beautiful," Merida munched on an apple, giving angus three, not noticing what he just said, "pardon?", He took a deep breath "Where can I see you again?" Merida stared at him, "I'm not telling you where I'm from, if you are wondering,", "I don't expect you to give me too, so, when can I see you again?", she smirked, "When we cross our paths with fate, thank you for the apples,", He sighed, Merida rode on angus, she rode off slowly, before she heard a yell, "I like you, Merida, You impress me!" Merida stopped angus by accident, she turned her head, "Fine, You can find me in a town, Southeast of here, Twelve miles from here," the Herber yelled "Wait, You're from DunBroch?" but Merida already rode off, she was heading towards the falls, it was already evening, but she was thinking of doing something insane, which lead her to the falls, she wanted to climb the infamous crone's tooth, it has never been conquered for over two hundred years, she braced herself as she started climbing the tooth, she started climbing higher, and higher, when suddenly her grip was nearly lost, she nearly fell, angus was below, obviously worried of his rider, but thankfully she gained her grip back, Merida climbed higher and higher until she reached the top, she stood there in awe of the beauty, of the beauty of the lands, the waters and rivers, she was caught in this entrancement, her heart was filled with a sense of freedom and achievement, and when she turned around, she saw the most beautiful waters, never in her life she would have thought of the moment she would drink from the fire falls, when she slowly gulped each drop of water, she felt so _beautiful and special_, she was practically dancing on top of the tooth, when suddenly a voice, calling her name caught her attention, she stopped and pulled her hair, before crouching and looking down the tooth "Collie? What are you doing here?", Merida could hardly hear him over the sound of the fires, before a moment of silence cleared her mind, she visualized collie there yelling, that thought was in her head, at some weird point she could 'hear' him, then she climbed down, slowly and cautiously, she was climbing by the fall's side, then suddenly losing her grip and falling down to the river, she fell top the bottom of the fire falls, which is fortunately deep, "So that's your way of getting down lassy?" Collie said, Merida with her wet hair and wet clothes walked towards him, "Pretty much,", So, Mrs. Macintosh", "What? I'm not married, What were you thinking?", "Yepp, I know," Merida stared at him for a second "What?", "Macintosh has three sons, no daughters, and all the sons are not married, Macintosh has two sisters, all married, which leaves you, my dear, lying in front of me,", Merida stood there in a little smile, "So what?", "You're princess of DunBroch, right?", She smiled "Most boys I know are not as smart as you, I'm impressed,", "I told you, I'm a healer, not a fighter, I probably use my brains more, and you, are the person who uses brawns more,", "I need to get home," Merida said hopping on Angus, he nodded, and for a few seconds they were silent "Well?" She said, "Well what?" he asked, not understanding what she meant "Are you coming or not?", "No,", "What? Come on,", "No, I have unfinished business with my friend here, she needs my help,", "Oh, You're in a relationship," she sarcastically said, "What?", "as in –She needs my help", "No, _she_, is my good friend, we grew up in the same neighborhood,", Merida gave him a dirty look, "First boy who impressed me and he's a lil' polygamist," she said riding off, Collie stood there, trying to process that information, "She's a fine lass, don't you think Mor'lae?" he thought,

_- Sleep and sink, onto the bed,_

_ Onto the deep bed of the sea,_

_ A surprise awaited, awaits the princess,_

_ A price that they will pay, in a spell,_

Merida was just getting back from her day-off, she steered Angus back to the stable, and got of his back "I'm starving!" She said petting him, then walking to the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" and with a swing of angus' tail it brushed her face, Merida chuckled, "Oats it is then," she opened the kitchen door, grabbing an apple, "Good evening princess" greeted the maids and chefs, Merida was walking to the door when she saw a _mountain_ of desert, she sneakily hid it under her lush deep red hair, and turned around, still not noticed by the maids, she was thinking of handing the deserts under the table to the sneaky castle _smugglers_, Hamish Hubert and Harris, Merida's little brothers, And to her surprise she saw his father, who was actually expected to be back home tomorrow,

"_ -And there he was, the largest bear anyone have ever seen! His face scarred, with his shoulders marked with spears of fallen warriors, and one dead eye, I drew my sword and-_" "_Whoosh!_" Merida continued, coming out of nowhere "_With one swipe dad's sword shattered, and with one bite dad's leg was clean-off!_" she said, walking to his father, "_Down the monster's throat it went!_" she said, "But that's me favorite part!" Fergus said, Merida sat down, only to be interrupted by her mother's voice "Merida, No weapons on the table" Merida sighed, "Mom" she defied, in frustration, "It's just me bow!", "I think a princess should not have weapons," Elinor said in her defense, "Let her be, Princess or not, Learning to fight is important," said the king, Merida smiled, and she almost forgot, "Mom, you can never guess what I've did today,", "Yes, Deary?" "I Climbed the crone's tooth, and drank from the fire falls!", The three triplets stared at her, in their minds, their sister was a girl who could conquer all challenge, "The fire falls?" the king said "I thought only ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fires," Merida wrinkled her nose hearing that, knowing somebody actually heard her, "You say what deary?" Merida frowned, in disappointment "Nothing, mom…", Elinor noticed her daughter's plate "Hungry aren't we?", "mom," she groaned "Ah Fergus, look at your daughter's plate,", "So what?" Said the king before two hounds came rushing to bite his foot "You could catch some golly wobbles," She said, "Boys, don't just play with your food, that is just some lamb's stomach, they're delicious!" Merida was hearing her mother before she remembered her plan, "Boys!" She said smiling mischievously, pointing at the desert, and below the desk, the boys nodded and quickly understood, she slid the plate down her legs, and to under the table, Hamish quickly took the cakes, but noticed a loose rope that was supposed to be connected to the table footings, Hamish gave a signal to Hubert, 'tie the rope to dad's leg'

Maudie came by the doors, giving the queen three letters, "Thank you, Maudie, Must be responses from the lords," She read it, and Elinor gasped "Fergus," She said, Fergus turned to the Queen, "They've all accepted,", The king gulped, staring at Merida, "Who's Accepted what, Mother?" Asked the poor Princess, "Boys, you are excused", said the Queen, the three brothers ran to their rooms, Hamish fell, spilling the cake into every direction, "Your father has something to talk to you,", Fergus stared at Merida, nervous, he didn't prepare for this situation, "So… Uhhm… Merida…" Said the King, there was a pause for a few seconds before Elinor Sighed "The clans have accepted for the proposal of your betrothal" She explained in an happy tone, trying to bring her moods up, "WHAT?" Merida yelled, Slamming on the table, holding her tears, there was a pause, "The clans have accepted to present their suitors for your betrothal," She said calmly, Merida was holding her tears back intensely "Merida, this is what you have been preparing your whole life, I didn't expect you to act this way," Merida's tear fell, and her despair turns to anger, and anger lead to rage, she was on the verge of screaming, and unfortunately - "NO, THIS IS WHAT YOU BEEN PREPARING ME - ME WHOLE LIFE" She yelled, "I WON'T GO DO WITH IT, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She said taking his bow and running back to her room, "Merida," The queen said, "Fergus, You said you've prepared,", "Merida!" The king yelled and stood up - flipping the table at the same time, "BOOOYYYYSSSS!" He yelled, Elinor sighed and shook his head and walked towards Merida's room,

_- Fairly sad, Bonds are tearin'_

_ What they have, would you take,_

_ As in open, as light's glazing_

_ Is this madness just as it's fake?_

Merida was imagining one of the pole of the bed as her mother, she was frustrated, very frustrated, she drew her sword and started destroying the pole, When Elinor walked in the doors, she stopped, "Mother," She cried, "Suitors? Marriage? Betrothal?!", "_Once there was an Ancient Kingdom_," Merida was exhausted already, "Mom… Ancient kingdoms" She said as she slid down her bed, Elinor placed a chess set, four kings as foot and above was a whole set, three white kings and one black king "_It's name, long forgotten, and was ruled by a fair and wise king, and in his time, he divided the kingdom to his four sons_," , Merida listened, she was still angry, but she did listen, "_But, the firstborn of the kingdom wanted the kingdom for himself, he followed his own path_," she said, pulling the black king and the whole chess set fell, "_And the kingdom fell into war, ruin, and destruction_," said Queen Elinor, "That's a nice story" Merida said sarcastically, "Legends are not just stories, they're filled with truths, I advice you to follow me and prepare for the gathering," She said walking out, Merida was frustrated to hear that and slammed the door, nearly crying, "DARN IT! MOM," She Screamed before falling to her bed, grabbing his sword, throwing it to the floor, She silently muttered, much of her personality was just like her mother's, hard-headed, but they have different ways, and that's what causing them to drift away from each other, "Now I will become lady Macintosh after all," she muttered, and then she laughed, "I wish I could just get away from this hell-pit," she mumbled again, before going out of the room to the stables,

Merida brought a bucket of water to the stables, brushing angus' hair, "_Sure, you don't need to go away from DunBroch,_" She muttered, "_What do you expect from us it's not like we don't love you, – Then Call off the Gathering!_" She said, actually, she was\yelling quite loudly, "_You're the Queen, You can just tell the lords that the princess isn't ready for it,_" She said whilst sweeping the leaves, "_Infact – She might NEVER be ready for it, so goodbye, ta – ta, we'll expect your declaration of war in the morning!_" She said, bringing a bucket of water, "_Darn it mother, it's my life! I want my freedom; I think I can make you understand if you could just… listen… I'm just really - not ready…_" she said to herself, only being blown by angus' breath "I swear, angus, this isn't going to happen" she said, "Not on my watch," and suddenly behind her there heard a clap, "impressive, what are you going to do, deary?", Merida turned around, "Polygamist,", "Hey," Collie said grabbing her arm, "Don't judge a book by it's cover,", He said letting her go, "You've made it, how is this village?", "Beautiful, Pristine, How are you?", "I'm fine, leave me alone, I need time to think," She said, Collie sighed, "You're not going to get answers like that, lassy, I can help you,", "Oh really, what do you know?", "I know more than what you could imagine," he said sitting down, Merida gave him a look for a second, before finally sitting with him, "So, surprise me, what should I do?", "Resist, find a flaw, use it against your mother, so, what is it with you and your mother?" he asked, "My mother wants to present me in front of the first-born of each clan, I'm going to be betrothed,", "What!?", Merida stared at him, "Why so shocked?", He sighed "Nothing… I thought you were available, a fine lass like you, it's history repeatin' again,", "Even if I am not going to betrothed, I wouldn't spend time with a lecher, - you have some courage to reveal your attraction to me like that, hah?", "Ok, First, Stop being such a pain, Second, Do you think this face and scar can attract so many girls?", Merida smiled, "Ok fine, you're not a lecher… What happened?", Collie gave her a peculiar look, Merida rolled her eyes "What caused that scar?", Collie looked down on to his hand, "There was this lady, beautiful, blonde, beautiful, talented, then there's this other woman, killed her and set me up,", Merida listened closely, "I'm sorry," she said, "I made the deal with the woman, that left me with this distinct scar, you're seeing me at my least visible view, my veins pop out and my skin becomes lined with purple veins, - every time I am near a lass I like,", Merida laughed, but she realized Collie was quite sad, she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that,", He smiled "it's all right Merida, it happens, that's why I love jokes, I just hate god's joke sometimes, but at the right moment, god was never joking at all, he just means well,", Merida slowly watched the sun go down, Merida stood up, "Merida," he said, stopping her, "When can we meet again, - without meeting like this, maybe I can take you out to somewhere?", Merida blushed, it was the first time anyone actually asked her something like that "I'm going to be betrothed, you know?", "I didn't ask you to marry me, dear, try not confusing one sentence with another, can I call you sweetie?", Merida stood still for a moment, "Will you help me?", "Yes and no, I'm afraid that's all up to you now, I'm just a scarred lover who's trying to love life, but… if you ask the right questions, maybe I can just help you…", Merida turned around and sat with him again, "Who's your good lady friend?", "Oh, the one that you think is my lady friend? Her name is Caroline Juliet Carver, she grows up with me, I'm a little older than her, she ages slowly,", Merida smiled, "What does she do?", "She carves novelties and souvenirs, she lives in Scotland, we talk often, from time to time, sometimes she is the only family I have,", Merida nodded, "I think I like you, better than my mother," She said, "Of course, everybody likes me, even the demon bear Mor'du, we used to be good friends, you know?" Merida laughed, "Sure, what happened to Juliet?", "Caroline, She was an expert in bears, all her life is about bear, that poor lass, Juliet Carver swore never to use that pot again, but she did, by that bastard prostitute, she was casted out of the peacekeepers, now I'm her only friend, she's been banished to the forests, that's why I visit her every year,", "I don't understand… what pot?", "nothing you should know for a girl your age,", "What? You're the same, you're like, I mean fifteen?!", "I couldn't tell you more princess, it will open by time, but not this time,", "You're a very strange lad, I can't see this relationship gettin' further, but it's good if we're friends, aye?", Collie stared at her with a little sad expression "Princess, you've just driven a knife into my heart," he said half-laughing, "Aye, friends, - for now", Merida smiled, "Merida, try not to get in too deep into the woods, you might come across Mor'du,", "Oh and I'll be so scared," she said sarcastically, Merida then asked "I can't get this thought over, Have we met? It's like we've met before..?", "I've met more people than I could remember, but you remind me of my former love, just less explosive…", "So let's say we've met, I don't think you pose significance in the memory,", "Wow, you're good at sarcasm and offending, but I like you, if it pleases you…" Merida looked at him "What?", "I'll sneak in MacGuffin tomorrow, you might see me, but I will see you, you're good with the arrow, use that", "on what?", "the games, you're really an outdoorsman, unless you do want to be lady Macintosh, and let him spill his seeds into you, then fine, but if you really want freedom, earn it,", "spill his seeds? Is that a new term for being married..?", "Never mind," he said, "Macintosh is the most talented there, but he's a true lady breaker, he's good looking, good in Archery, but not that good,", "What? I can't go there with a bow, shootin' arrows, I don't think the rules -", "I know Scottish tradition more than you do, lassy, now, hear what they say in the presentation, there will be a light,", Angus brushed Collie's face with his tail, "Ohh, Sorry… Collie, he does that sometimes,", "Pfft" he said coughing, "No, it's fine, I just have a little dirt in my eye, would you check it?" Merida stood up, turning to the castle, "So…", "Yes?", "See you tomorrow?", Collie smiled "Good luck tomorrow, Merida, I wish you luck, and listen carefully to each word, then I might curse you and turn your mother into Mor'du the second," she laughed and went back into her castle.

**Author's note : Merida has no idea, yes, she had forgotten about the herber, Collie's 'friend' you know, the 'Carver', you know what I mean right? Quarter 2 will be about her betrothal… I decided to add more herber element and not-in-the-movie-scenes into it, and a little deviation… because quarter 1 has too much movie scenes, and did you realize the herb names? I was just playing around, of course they're not real, I made the herber person a bit rumplestiltskin type (Once upon a time series) with the difference of herber helping people, wife killed, broken hearted, smart, and – I can't tell you all in my plan I've been fantasizing, believe me, the first chapter is the worst, the next Chapter I'll be adding Collie's viewpoint, and maybe Elinor's viewpoint and thank you for reading this :) (OH YES, there is the matter of my betrothal UHH - i mean the matter of my story contents, the words 'FORGET ME NOT' or 'STONES OF FATE' CAME UP TO MY HEAD, i just checked and please, trust me, the names i write are completely different in the next chapter|S|**


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Apart

Section 1 : Chronicles of brave

Chapter 2 : The Games

_- Princess thought the princess' doomed_

_As she thought her fate was already sealed,_

_But in reality, they are not her groom_

_As she'll change her fate accordingly,_

_To her heart she will change,_

_To her mind it's all the same,_

_As Change gets in her Range,_

_And her name and her bravery, will lead her to fame,_

Merida was tired at the night, still thinking of the betrothal, it was not fair, on the bed she was bored and felt quite dead, but at times, she read the book of herbs,, and there, she stumbled upon a page, and read, "_Stones of fate_" as normally though, it didn't make sense, it is obviously named '_documentation of herbs_' but it caught her eye, she read "_In areas surrounding the rings of stones, there might be a chance you might see other things - there will be dead forests, and no herbs, but there is an exception, each stone is a portal, according to my theory, and each portal there will be more herbs than you could imagine, herbs that never existed here,_' Merida thought for a moment, "this book is mad," she said as she closed the five inch book,

The next morning Merida was woken up by her mother "Merida, Get up, The boats of the clans are sighted on the river, you must get prepared now!" Elinor said pulling Merida, Merida was pulled out of her bed, she was still tired but her mother forced her to wake up, "Mom, Stop!" she said annoyed, "We don't have time!" Elinor said opening the door of her room, and Merida sat on her bed, "I have told the best tailors in the kingdom to wove your dress," She said taking out a turquoise dress from her wardrobe, it was a tiny lil' dress, "That looks a little small..?" she said, Her mother smiled.

Merida struggled with the dress' tightness, it was crushing her abdomen and she could barely inhale - "I Can't Breath..!" she struggled, her mother gasped, never seen her wearing like this before, "You look Gorgeous!", "It's too tight!", "Ahh, shush," she ordered, "now, give us a little turn," Merida slowly turned step by step with the rigid clothes, even though it was constricting her, "It's perfect!" her mother said, Merida turned slowly to her mother, they were silent, Elinor wanted to say something to Merida, she whispered "Merida…" they both wanted to talk about the betrothal, "Yes, mom?" Merida replied her mother, trying to maintain her strictness, "Just…" They both looked concerned and when the words were just on the tip of their tongue, "…Don't forget to smile," she said, concealing her intentions, "Mother…" Merida whispered to herself, as she also wanted to talk, "Come now, Merida, let's go to the throne room, there they will present their suitors, maybe there will be one you might like,"

In the throne room everybody is running all over, to their places, "Let us welcome, the Lords, Dingwall, Macintosh, And MacGuffin," Said one of the guards, The door opened and they marched in, Merida was watching clan MacGuffin, searching for the purple hand, before they all stopped. Fergus stood up, "So… Well… Here we are!," He said aloud, "The four clans! Uhh… Uhm – Gathering..! For the – Uhh…" The queen face-palmed and helped him, "- For the presentation of the suitors!", She said, "To win the fair maiden, the sons of each clan must compete in feats of strength, power and arms, Clan Macintosh," she called, Lord Macintosh stepped forward "My queen, I present my heir and sire," He said, bringing him forward, who showed off his sword skills, "with his sword, stab blooder, who battled on enemy territory and defeated one thousand enemies!", The young Macintosh stopped and gave Merida a dreamy look, "You have got to be kidding me" she thought –

"Merida," The purple-hand mumbled, sharpening his small daggers, "Nice name… Where did that name come from..?" He said, when a worker saw him in a tent, Collie slowly smiled at him, "Hey! I've never seen you before,", "Oh, I'm from MacGuffin, What are you doing? Everyone seems… Excited..? What's the Occasion?" The worker had a surprised look, "you weren't told? Today is Princess Merida's betrothal games!" Collie had his mouth left wide open, "Of course…" He said, Before running to clan MacGuffin's tent, he was short of breath when he arrived "Oh, I wished I was as fit as I used to be…" he reminded, the tent was short of people, everyone was at the throne room, he saw some clothes and took it, changing his clothes in a matter of seconds, and he saw his hands, "I need gloves," he thought, before taking a torn cloak and wrapping it around his arms, his veins that popped up made his hands and feet look like as if he was possessed by some demon, "Wait…" he thought, "Ida..? Isn't that English - or Merida… from Spain..?" He noticed his skin getting colder "Darn it, not now," he cursed, adjusting his man-skirt and cloak-gloves before running to the castle, but before he even reached the door, the door slammed open, the clans were marching out, each to their tents, "Oh, darned Hellgate!" What did you do!" he said before running back to the tent, nearly tripping, when he got back, he changed his clothes back, but he didn't get to take the wrapped cloak off, he ran to DunBroch's, behind the seats of the wooden shade of the royal family, he was gasping heavily, putting his hand on his chest, finally he could feel his skin getting warmer, before a lass showed up, turquoise dressed and was very beautifully decorated motif of the dress, "Oh, good morning lassy," he said, the girl smiled, he looked around, "Have you seen the princess? I didn't see her when DunBroch marched out, the girl spoke "Well, she's probably in a different dress," Collie stared at her, "OH," the lass smiled, "Well can you bring me to her?", her smile turned into a laughter, "You really don't recognize me, do you?" Collie then finally realized, "Merida?" she nodded, and before you know it his veins came popping from his neck to his head, his hands freezing and his eyes started to get red, when Merida saw him getting bluish and paler and she nearly screamed, Collie unwrapped the leather on his hand, it was veins were pushing out and small red vessels swirling and moving all about, He covered his hand immediately, Merida stepped back, "What are you..?" Collie's eyes showed obvious trauma, Merida watched him as his face goes back to normal, she slowly stepped closer, "Are you..?" Collie stepped back, "You're not going to run?" he asked, Merida looked at his neck as it started to fade away, "No, I'm not going to run, you…", she held his hand and unwrapped it, it was just slightly purple, but when she touched the skin the veins popped out, "When you are near girls you like?" he slightly nodded and laughed, "Are you cursed?" she said, he stared at her, "Do you believe in witchcraft of plants?" she nodded, "you never got the full version, I once had a lass I love," he said, Merida listened closely, covering his hand with the torn cloak "I loved her with all my dear heart, her blonde hair, she was a warrior, just like you, wild locks, deep blue eyes,", "Did she curse you?", Collie stared at Merida, "No," he said, "She… I wanted to bring her back, and ended like this, and the traitor who killed her...", Merida watched his face going purple, veins emerging beneath the skin, "What? you said traitor," she asked, "I made a deal with a drug witch, he had a grudge on me, she thought I was responsible for her father's death, she casted an immortality spell, by force, I had to, to spare her life, she died in a castle when the northern invaders came searching for her father,", "I don't understand…", "my... she died, I loved her, I went searching for the impossible herb, and yes… I did, I've agreed to give her my lifetime, the impossible herb that was supposed to promise ressurection, I spent twenty years searching for it, and I found two,", Merida stared at him closely, "You took it? And gave it to her..?", "but it destroyed her body, It needs the immunity of our bodies to work," Merida felt sorry for him, Collie tried to cry it all, but there was none to be shed, "I never could live with myself ever since, so I devoted my entire life on helping people, trying to clear my conscious, My family died, since I was young,", "That doesn't explain the scar,", "I'm known as the Herber, Merida, That was the one plant, new, rumors say it could cure any disease, the one I took before I gave it to my lass,", "And..? it left you with that scar?", "Yes, it stopped my growth and my sicknesses, but every other medicine I took caused the vein to pop up, at one point my whole body was purple, now I never took herbs, it decreases, eventually, but every time I am flooded with emotion, my veins will come into sight, it will take a lot of time,", Merida looked pity for the boy, "I'm so sorry," before she realized, "Wait..? Immortality herb and spell?" Collie stared at her with a weird look, "How old are you?", "You don't want to know, trust me," He said, Merida thought for a moment, she grinned at him, "you owe me a drink, you know?", "how come?", "it's still five hours until the actual game, and you told me your story, now it's my turn, and you're payin' for the drink,", Merida said, running to a stall, Collie blushed red, "You're the princess – the drinks are supposed to be free," he said, Merida pulled his hand and he smiled, Merida then stopped for a moment, she looked at him, "Wait – did I say something wrong..?", "No you're fine," Merida smiled and ran with him, _"I've never heard someone talk to me like that since forever," _he thought

"So you and your mother never get along?", "pretty much, she never listened to me," Merida said drinking some wine, "I never drank wine before, I wonder how my father can like this drink," she said, collie stopped her, "I prefer rum to red wine, and red wine to root beer,", "Well, why are you here, really?" she asked, "I need to see my friend, take a look in DunBroch, well I have to watch over this kingdom, I promised your grandmother, Elinor's mother, - And, also about Caroline…", "And you meant my grandmother as Candl'one Banthron? And Caroline, the bear wood carver, huh? The one who used that pot you're not telling me," "Yes, she did use 'that' pot, She had done something that might compromise the peacekeepers, - and herself,", "who's the peacekeepers?", "I can't tell you dear,", Merida gave him a skeptical look, she slowly moved backwards and grinned "Is that your club of idiots?", "we keep the peace, that's all, well, most of the times, most of the times we just do as we told, that's why I was stripped of my rank because of Candl'one, and that drug witch who set Juliet up,", "Oh, I'm sorry… Well they're doing a horrible job you know? Mor'du's running all about, the warring clans, the Vikings," she chuckled, Collie looked into her, as if asking something "If I help you, will you believe me?", "Speaking of help," she said pulling her bow from a bag, "there is something my mother missed…, only the firstborn of each clan can compete, I doubt neighbouring enemy archery clans would come, and she didn't specify,", "she didn't specify deep enough, huh?", "Yapp, I'll be in a cloak, I chose archery," she said before she sighed and looked at him with a guilty turn, "What's wrong lass?", "is this right?", Collie thought for a moment, as if he was making a plan, then he slowly examined her necklace and was watching the details, "that could support her for months maybe a bail…" he mumbled, Merida asked again, "is this right?", Collie snapped out of it "Oh, well it all depends on you, Merida, I can help you… but well I ask you, is it right for your mother to force you to marry an alien?" Merida laughed, "You're right,", Collie looked around, "will-o the wisp..." he mumbled again, Merida noticed, "What was that?", "Oh, nothing, uhm… Merida,", She turned, "Yes?", He moved closer, concealing their conversation, "Do you know the legend of will-o the wisp?" Merida stared at him smiling, "I've met them, when I was a child," Collie seemed surprise, "Really?", "They lead me out of the forest, they saved me from the demon Bear Mor'du,", "I guessed your fate wasn't meant to die that day", they both laughed, then she had an idea, Merida then challenged him, "How good are you with the sword?", Collie replied "I was great at my days,", "How old are you actually?", "without doubt older than you,", "You look like you're just fifteen or sixteen,,", "That's just my body, I am shrunk by the herb to the last time I loved a woman, and by that I meant truly loved a woman, a horrible joke made by the drug witch – which means when I was still a virgin,", "wait, you're still a virgin… or are you a virgin before your curse or… so you're not a virgin – Never mind, By the way, tell me your age… Come on, tell me, - please?", "No, a no is a no, but then again, how good are you with the sword..?", "Fine, I'm quite good, I've practiced since I was ten years old, my sword's name is Faent, I beat my first opponent when I was thirteen,", Collie stared at her in disbelief, "You're not much of a Princess are you?", "You're not much of a man too… I mean - I'll let you choose your sword at the sword fighting tent,", Collie rolled his eyes, "You're kidding me, in front of these crowd of people?", "Do I look like I'm kidding? Oh, or are you not good at sword fighting then wee apple lover?", "Want to bet on it?" He said standing up pulling his belt, Merida thought for a moment, the last bet didn't go too well, "No, it's just for fun,", "my physical body is past my prime, I've never trained the sword for almost five years, you know?" he said walking to the tent, being followed by the princess, "Wait," Merida said, "I'll go get my robe,"

At the small arena there were people placing wagers on the warriors who were fighting, and at a table there was a collection of Scottish swords and axes, all of it finely made, and new, no doubt, probably most of it from Macintosh, Collie remembered he was attacked by a bandit with similar swords, but all of them are smaller and easily shattered, unlike all of this - "Can I choose?" Collie asked the blacksmith, "If you lose you pay, who's your challenger?", "She's not – I mean, He's not here yet,", "then don't even think of touchin' the swords,", "Fine, you pick my competitor, I've never had this kind of battle in years," he said, the blacksmith walked into a nearby tent, and never came back. For nearly half an hour he waited, Collie was starting to get impatient, "Where is she..?"

Merida was in her room, searching for her robe, and she found it, "Here you go Merida," she took of the mummifying head wrapper, it took a while, and by it her haired flowed free, "That's better,", it was hot as a furnace with her hair covered like that, and hotter in the noon, she was pulling out her stuck hair from the dress, and picking up her sword and running down the stairs but she was startled by somebody there, dropping her sword, "Young Macintosh?", "Princess?" he said, "What are you doin' here?", "Nothing, out there's boring, nothin' to do, what - are you doin'? Aren't you supposed to be with the queen?", "No, I'm just freeing out my hair,", Macintosh took a step closer, "You know I'm the best warrior from the three sons, right?", Merida was holding her laughter, knowing he'll be beaten by the princess, Macintosh slowly moved closer, until Merida had no place to move, "So what if we start now?", "start what?", "Come on," He said holding her hand, "Let go of my hand," she said annoyed, he moved closer, before she knew it their lips met, Merida shoved him while spitting the his saliva out, "What are you doing?!", "Come on, we're gettin' married,", And she was pulled and kissed again, at first she was not cooperating with him, but slowly she started to enjoy their kiss, he was not only quite handsome, but she actually felt something - she was blushing although she was pushing him, she wasn't pushing hard, as they kissed deeper they both caressed each other, Merida pushed him harder, but it went into a slow French, Macintosh started moving south, half of her mind was off to nowhere, Merida was pushing him away, now quite gently, that pretty Macintosh' face really did entranced her, and then there the sound of a person laughing, they both stopped, there was no one from the front gates, but she just snapped out of it, "What did I do?" she thought to herself, and behind her from the dining room door is the sound of a familiar laughter, "I Praise you for your skills, deary, you've just awoken a sleeping dragon," Said the purple-handed boy half in anger, Merida slowly moved to her sword, "Aren't you supposed to wait at the tent..?" "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that," he said drawing out his sword, "Come on now, deary, I'm fueled by anger now," he said before his face turned purple and veins emerged, Macintosh ran away, "So that's the legendary Stab blooder?" She scorned, "Collie, wait,", "No more chit-chat, pick up your sword sweetheart, I have still can do it in me, oh it must have been wonderful to feel his red, full, delicious lips, where many woman has gone through, I'm sure he'll give you a beautiful gift up between his legs!" he yelled, Merida picked up her sword, "Stop Collie, I don't want to fight you,", He stopped for a second, "Did you stopped back there, when he was licking your tongue, and touching you? Slowly enjoying that oh, soft and tender body of yours?", Merida finally was in a sword-fighting position, Collie smiled "Eagle stand, you do know your sword," he said, before positioning his sword by his waist, "That stand won't benefit you, Collie,", "I'll try to let you win, because do you know how it feels like to have one thousand needles puncturing into your heart and through and there was no blood and empty?", "I feel the same way, please, stop," she said, half in guilt, before Collie charged at her, Merida blocked him and countered, he pulled her hand and they crossed their sword, he pushed her so hard and her sword flew and got stuck in a stone brick, he used his sword to break her sword, Merida ran and fell, "That's not fair, I wasn't ready", "It's a sword fight, Merida, using what you have is the rule, next time try using instincts," before he threw away his sword, "I won't let anyone kill you, physically" He said, "But if you marry Macintosh, he will, from the inside, I can hear his footsteps and the wave of his sword now, ten foot from here, he's about to 'save' you, how sweet," he said before he turned around to block him with his bear hands, he slid the edges of the sword even if his hand bled, until he could take control of the sword, "Scotland is a beautiful place," Collie said, "That's beautiful isn't it" he said pulling the sword and throwing it to the roof and sticking on it, and he grabbed his hand and flew a few feet until they hit a wall, "I do not kill people," Collie said before dropping him, Merida ran and took his sword, "You don't need that, sweetie, I feel horrible," he said, his face turning pale and slightly wrinkled, Merida pulled out the sword and pointed at Collie, her hand shaking, her eyes in fear, Macintosh passed out, "I'm sorry Merida, I shouldn't have done that," he said throwing a few seeds, "Give these to Macintosh if you want him to forget, take a few yourselves, if you want to, he needs just one, you might need three," Merida dropped her sword, bursting into tears, "Why..?", "That, Lassy, I should ask you,", "No, Why didn't you kill me and then Macintosh?", Collie stopped and turned around, "As crazy as it sounds, I promised Candl'one never to kill, and, if I kill you, than I would repeat the same mistake as I used to, to Mor'lae that means destroying your wife, and I could never live with myself, Macintosh, you might fall in love with him, Just like Candl'one to another man and when she casted me out, you remind me of her, but it's all up to you," Merida slowly crawled to Macintosh, she grabbed a seed, "_Forget me not seeds_?", "If you want to forget me, but it's for Macintosh anyways," he said walking out, Merida quickly woke Macintosh, "Wake up you idiot!" She yelled, Macintosh woke up, "Eat this, this'll heal you," She said giving him a seed, he swallowed it and he dropped into deep sleep, Merida picked up the remaining seeds, nearly tempted to take it, "_the documentation of herbs…_" she thought, before it all came to her, eight years ago, that's where she saw him, "no… it can't be," she thought, it was too familiar, but she shook it out of her head, "he couldn't have saved my father…"

"Could he..?"

An hour into the final game, which is the betrothal game, she prepared herself, dressed up just like how her mother did, still thinking of Collie's action back then, "I hope you're in MacGuffin you lil' bastard," she thought, hoping for some miracle, trying to keep her mind steady, "Why did he become so angry..?" and she walked out of her room, and to her surprise, there was her sword, completely intact, and there was a letter, she crouched and read "Please do _not_ _Forget me_" she smiled, but the thought of what just happened broke her smile, "_Forget me not, Dear love_" she thought, dear love is a root of a plant, useful for treating people with emotional instability, in other words, depression, love sadness, anger, it makes them _numb_, "_Dear love, _you must be takin' them now," and she was blushing, at what she just thought, "I Can't let them marry me," she mumbled, "I Couldn't let them win, for my own sake, he's right," and then she carried the sword and bow, running to her mother and father, and just before arriving, she saw a familiar face in, a person dressed in a MacGuffin style, "So you didn't leave," she smiled, and called out his name, but he ran away, " I guessed I shouldn't have done that…", she mumbled, hiding her bow behind her seat before walking away from her mother, Elinor saw Merida, "Merida, Where did you go?", Merida bit her lips, "I went to the castle, I just wanted to free my hair,", Elinor hugged her, "Come on, Merida, the suitors are already preparing, I guess you should meet them,", "NO!", Elinor turned around, "Sooner or later you have to,", Merida now finally remembered why she was here, "What if,", Elinor then listened, "There was another boy,", "That, it's too late,", "Or if I Don't want to?", "You know I can't tell those to the lords,", "Why are you doing this?", Elinor pulled Merida to her seat, the king was laughing watching people competing, Merida was irritated by her mother's strictness, she wanted to win, just for once, she sat properly, as instructed by her mother, then young Macintosh showed up now up and forgotten, "Princess Merida, we've never talked before, maybe we should get to know each other," Merida ignored him, slightly blushing, but she ignored him, just like how her mother would do, until Macintosh slowly walked away, Elinor turned and asked her, "Why wouldn't you talk to him?", "I know what kind of person he is,", "You haven't even met him,", "He's not ever going to be my groom,", "You know he trained the most, I guessed he really likes you," Merida blushed, but still strictly denying "Never in a million years will I like him,", Elinor sighed, Merida searched for a face in MacGufffin, and there he was, his hand and neck was covered, in the front seat, she could see him reading a book, "_the documentation of herbs_", the book she had ever since the stranger gave her that book, "Could it be?" she thought, slightly angry, and the pressure she had was already tearing her, she became more angry, she nearly cried, "Damn me..!" She silently cried, the game was about to start, she wiped a tear, and calmed herself, and then she saw the boy running away, "Mom, can you postpone it for just a little second?"

Merida saw Collie behind a tent, she called him, "Collie,", "I Knew you would come,", "What?", "Do you want to shoot for your own hand in the game?", "Yes..?", "I Have a plan, But you must meet my good friend first,", "I'm not meeting a wood carver in the middle of the cursed dark forest,", "I didn't mean now, but, - " He said taking out an Amulet, green in color, the outline was golden and the middle was bronze, the motif was Banthron, just like Merida's necklace, but this one's much more older, more primitive though more complex - "Here's for you, keep it out of sight, it brings you luck, the one that your predecessor gave me, I'll giving it back", Merida blushed, and kept it but she was still confused, "I don't understand..?", "My friends will guide you, the peacekeepers has agreed, Godspeed sweetheart," he said, before walking away, "Wait, Collie!", "Questions?", "Yes, Why are you doing this? Who are you? You can't be older than me, Right..?", "You'll soon know,", "WAIT!", he turned around, "What..?", Merida ran to him, "Do you love me? Is that why you're doing this? Tell me before you leave, I know we've just met, but I don't want my good friend to do this just because he loves me…", She said, he gulped, "That could wait, I promise, it all depends on what you choose, in your eyes I'm just a sick fifteen year old, but, after my plan has gone through, I believe you will look at me with a different manner -" She ran to him and hugged him, "I don't know what you're up to, Collie, but you're my only friend,", "Really..?" he said slowly embracing her, he felt warm inside, he hadn't had such hugs since he was ten, then, something came to him, "Oh..! Umm, Merida..?" He said, they loosened their grip, Merida smiled, looking to the young boy, "Yes?", "Do you forgive me for the outburst..? I don't usually do that, because I treat people, watching them revive, all of that, the last time I did snap was when I found out my parents were murdered,", "If I saw you with another lass I'd probably kill her too, what is this… I guess we can get along after all," and they laughed, Collie ran to MacGuffin, Merida thought of the same thing and ran to her mother, Elinor gave Merida a slight dirty look, "The lords are waiting, Merida,", "I know, mom," She said annoyed, crossing her arms and sat down, her parents stood up, "Let the games begin! And may the lucky arrow finds it's target!", Merida smirked, watching the three poor lads going against the princess, Merida could see Collie just behind young MacGuffin, sitting and closing his eyes, folding his feet "What are you up to lad?" she thought, leaning her body towards the field,

Collie sat behind the competitors, everybody else was standing, but he sat down, one of the soldiers behind him asked, "Why are you sitting lad?", "Oh, I'm afraid I'll block your view,", he joked, and when the horn wass blown and everyone became silent, Collie pulled out a book and read, when he was done, MacGuffin stepped forth, He smiled at the princess, who seems to be smiling back, Collie noticed it and started to feel a bit jealous and when MacGuffin started aiming, Collie performed an imaginary arching gesture, he slightly turned it and *thud* MacGuffin missed, everyone gasped, "Well done!" Collie said, everyone was watching him, and then Macintosh walked forth, "Oh the strong hand, let's see how you do it,", and then Collie noticed his hand, "You're left handed..?" he said quickly changing the position, but - he shot the arrow, "Darn it!" He muttered, but quickly noticed it was just _near_ the bull's eye, "What could motivate Merida..? she's probably thinking of giving up now," and he saw wee dingwall standing forth, Collie had a grin on his face, "This could work…", Wee dingwall took one arrow and aimed, quite pathetically he dropped everything and had terrible aiming, "Either she marries Dingwall or me, I hope you're not marrying him," He gulped, performing a shooting gesture and aimed at the target, Dingwall was losing his grip on the arrow, Collie concentrated his energy on the arrow, the king yelled, "Shoot lad!", and he let go, Collie aimed at the target and released, *thud* it was a bull's eye and the crowd cheered, "You'd better be here," He mumbled, standing up, and was pushed by a lass in a cloak carrying the flag of DunBroch, Collie turned around, and the lass took off her cloak, "I Am Merida," She said turning to the crowd, "Firstborn of the clan of DunBroch! And I'll be shootin' for my own hand!" Her mother stood up, "What are you doing?" She yelled, the lords turned to her. Collie was watching her aim, preparing her arrow, and she released the first, *thud* the crowd went into a state of shock, "God, I pray to you, let her win in this part, if it all comes down to her married by Dingwall, Damn my soul,", And Merida prepared the second arrow and exhaled, *thud* a perfect bull's eye, now the third, Collie read a mantra and the wind slowly settled, he could watch her aiming just at the center, "the perfect aim could aim three hundred and a bull's eye!" he yelled, Merida exhaled deeper, regulating her heart to release between the beat, and she loosened her grip, *crack* it went right through Dingwall's arrow and target and to the wood, Collie stood there in disbelief, "You're better than I thought you would be," he smiled, but watched the queen going to Merida, "Peacekeepers I whisper to thee, show thyself in when she will need," he whispered, as if he was praying, but her mother pulled her back, "They both look pissed" said one of the Macintosh soldier,", "Nahh, they'll be allright, Oh, a word of advice, don't kill the first bear, and try not to get hurt because of the second bear,", And then collie stopped, "Soldier may I ask you?", "No,", "if you're in love with the princess, would you betray her to get her?", "No, that would be treason,", "What if you have to betray her to make her happy? Or to make her more mature, more responsible?", "No, That would be different,", And he walked away from the crowd, feeling slight guiltiness "It's also what she wants… right?"

_- As much as we want to feel and know_

_ This is a selfish act, based on instinct_

_ But what would you say to the bear and the bow,_

_ Would you believe me it was his thinking?_

Elinor pulled Merida into her room, "I've just almost had enough of you lass!" Elinor said furiously, Merida said in her defense, "You're the one that –", "You've embarrassed me, You've embarrassed the lords!", "I Followed the rules!", "You don't know what you've done! There will be fire and swords if this isn't settled right!", Merida finally yelled "Just listen!", "I AM the Queen! YOU, listen to me!", "You were never there for me, you go around, tellin' me what to do, what not to do, Trying to make me, Be like you, Have you ever asked of what I want? NO!", "Oh you're acting like a child!", "AND YOU," She said drawing out her sword, "You're a BEAST!" using the edge of the sword, to pierce the tapestry, "No, Stop that!", "I'll never be like you, I'd rather die to be like you!" she said tearing the tapestry, Elinor snapped, throwing away Merida's sword, "Merida, you are a princess, I EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE ONE" she said throwing Merida's bow to the fireplace, Merida watched it burn, She burst into tears, "No!" And she ran away crying like a waterfall, "Merida!" the Queen called desperately, and she heard the bow's string snapped, "No..!" she silently regretted, crying, "What have I done..?"

_**Twenty years ago – Elinor's Betrothal**_

"_Mom, I Don't want to get married!", Said princess Elinor in the dining room "Don't worry, that Fergus from Clan DunBroch looks like a nice fellow, he'll take good care of you,", said the Queen with long red curly hair, "But Mom… What if I don't like him..?", "Then we'll call off the gathering then, the terms of peace between the clans could… find another way… I'm sure,", Said Queen Candl'one "Yesterday…", "Yes, Elinor?", "A young teenage boy with purple-hands gave me these," She said taking something out of a bag, a shining golden crown, small but beautiful, "Does he like you?", The queen said nervously, "No, but he said it was from Fergus, he said I will love him,", Candl'one sighed, "A good friend of yours?", "No, A stranger, he said his name was Radyll Fairspeed…,", "I've heard that name before, people call him the Herber, a well-known wizard cursed to roam the earth, wizard of nature, he travels from place to place to help people, looks like he's in Scotland now,", "I've just met a wizard?", " I suppose so, Legend has it that Mor'du was the Herber's creation, meant to kill his enemies,", "Is he a good wizard?", "I've seen him before, he helped only people who are kind-hearted, once in the war against Macintosh, he was shot by an arrow in the heart and still walked towards the patients,", "He's somewhere in the middle right?", "Yes, People despised him, saying he's the devil's creation,", "What..?", "He made a deal with a fallen archangel, and ended up having two voices, he was an expert herber,", Elinor was frightened hearing that story, "Don't be scared, dear, you're a big girl now, come on, let's eat, but do you want to cancel the betrothal games?", Elinor gulped, "No, I'll go with you, I don't want more trouble, I guessed the wizard can't be wrong, right?", they both smiled, Elinor with a mix of sadness, Queen Candl'one sighed, hearing about the herber,_

_Outside Young Fergus waited for princess Elinor, A Young boy approached, Fergus was double his size and the boy has a purple hand, "Hello there young lad," said Fergus, "I Gave Elinor a gift, if you don't mind, Ooh, an expensive golden crown,", Fergus' face slowly turned angry, "Of course in your name,", "What..? Who are you?", "I'm the peacekeeper of the Celtics, I come in peace, by the looks of the situation, things seems like hell, Do you love Princess Elinor?", He asked, "Why in the world would you – ", "Well, then woo her, I've helped you, now return the favor by marrying Elinor, I don't want to be in this place any longer,", He said walking away, "Wait who are you?", He turned around, "I'm the person that will keep helping you, well for the next three years, your destiny is with Elinor, or maybe with other lass, but I guess this one is your destiny, well according to my estimates, you'll have four sons,", "Wait!", "This is game of thrones, Fergus, and I keep it peaceful and less bloody, that's all," he said, he turned around a corner of the castle, and Fergus ran to him, bumping into Princess Elinor, Fergus blushed, "Princess Eliot, I mean Ellie - Elinor..?", Elinor smiled at him, "Thank you for the gift, your name is Fergus, right?", "Yes, Princess,", "I wish you luck in the sword fight, win it for me, would you?", Fergus' heart skipped a beat, "I Will, *gasp* For you,", Elinor blushed, "Come on," she said pulling his hand, "Let's get to know each other first, I don't want to marry a complete stranger,", Fergus was paralyzed by nervousness, but they strolled until they arrived at a drink stall, "How do you say it in DunBroch..?" she asked "About Fate..?", Fergus thought, and answered "If you could change your fate, would you?", "Would you..?", Fergus held his breath, "Do you want to marry me even if you're not told by your father, even if..?", He was choking, but it came out somehow "Yes, I'd marry you even if there isn't the games,", Elinor blushed, "Really..?", "Princess, I'll fight for your hand, even if it kills me,"_

_The horn was blown, the games had started, Elinor picked sword-fighting, thank goodness Fergus had trained sword-fighting for years, even though DunBroch was famous for their archery skills, Fergus knew Princess Elinor had the big love for swords, first round was with MacGuffin, a strong clan, famous for their sea warfare, the MacGuffin clan was an enemy clan, they'd come up with the marriage as an offering of peace, if they win of course, They both started, MacGuffin charged at Fergus, Fergus with his sword blocked him and crossed, Fergus turned and stopped, MacGuffin was at a disadvantage, and he stopped, "You lost, MacGuffin,", Fergus said pulling him up, and they both hugged, "One day, I'll kill you," he whispered into Fergus' ear, "Fergus!", Yelled the princess from her shaded seat, "Fight well!" And Fergus had his spirits up again, the next round was Dingwall and Macintosh, Dingwall clan was the horde, they used numbers to defeat their enemies, and, with heavy weapons they rule the open field, however Macintosh was the swords master, they make the best swords and spears, at the side Fergus watched as they fight, Macintosh was not a rookie like MacGuffin, and Dingwall was good with his axe, they both were even, and suddenly – "Fergus, don't be scared, I can't interfere with your game, but I promise, if you win, Elinor will be safe and yours," Said the purple-hand, Fergus was startled "Who are you?", "If you don't win, Elinor will die, the peacekeepers' hypocritical decision was to bring the Vikings to ambush the gathering,", Fergus stared at him, "What?", "They'll be here in less than eight hundred seconds, mark, - the peacekeepers can't hear me, I've shrouded them, but you must win,", "but I can't, look at Macintosh!", Fergus said pointing at him, "For Elinor, and for your own god damned consciousness!" He cried, Fergus noticed, "You're the herber, I've heard how you cured people and regulate conflicts, you're the listener of angels and demons,", "Yes, Help me won't you? I can't see these people die in cold-blood, not after what the Angels have decided, I Can't get near Candl'one, help me won't you? I'll help your troops, if you win, Elinor might be saved, don't tell Elinor, if you do, she'll die,", Fergus nodded and watched Elinor laughing at the two person battling, "Dingwall's losing you know?" said the Herber, "I know, Herber,", "Save every clan, even If they hate you, then make your own kingdom, I was actually not going to interfere, but this decision of the council just didn't fit, as soon as you're done with the game, take Elinor, and take everybody, bring them to the river side, there MacGuffin will assist you,", "His son said he wants to kill me," the Herber thought for a moment, "I have a plan,", "Wait… Do you like princess Elinor?", "No, my heart is dead for nearly six hundred years, Elinor's lovely, but I used to love her mother, so no, I don't love Elinor,", Fergus nodded, the horn was blown, "Fergus!" The princess yelled, "If you lose I'll kill you!" she said laughing, and Fergus prepared, Macintosh said, "You're going to lose, boy,", "No, You are!" He said charging at him, Macintosh moved to the side and Fergus fell, "I thought you were better at this,", Fergus wanted to break his sword, but Macintosh blocked it, Fergus hit his sword and it flew, "We have no weapons!" yelled Fergus, a Macintosh general threw to the Macintosh son a sword, Fergus caught it, and held it by his neck, Macintosh spit in his face and threw the sword, Fergus threw Macintosh, Macintosh picked up the sword and Fergus picked up his, they charged and they crossed, "I have to win, Macintosh!", "So do I!", Macintosh turned and held the sword down Fergus' neck, "Cheater, two swords!" yelled Fergus, "I Can't lose! The rules didn't state about more than one sword, did it?" Macintosh said , And then the horn was blown, Music was played and they were celebrating, Fergus ran to Elinor, hoping somehow they'll survive, "Princess,", Elinor smiled, half in sadness, "Fergus, you've did your best,", "No, We must go,", Elinor stood up, "You've lost,", "I know, we must go!", And suddenly, a person yelled, "Vikings! There are hordes! Axes and Swords!", "Elinor!" He said, "We must go!", "They'll handle it!", "No they won't!" Fergus said pulling her hand, The other three clans saw them, "Hey!", and Fergus ran faster, "Where are we going?", Fergus answered "The river side, MacGuffin will help us, and they arrived by the river side, Fergus had no idea where he is there were no boats, "Where Are you!" He yelled, Elinor was scared, "Oh Elinor, I'm Sorry..!", "For what?", "I Can't save you from the Vikings!", "It doesn't matter…" And nearly everybody came down with them, "The Vikings were too many!", "I knew it! We need MacGuffin! He'll lead us!", And everybody was silent, "Lord MacGuffin was killed, just now by a throw of an axe,", Fergus became more anxious and desperate, "What about young MacGuffin?", They all turned to him, "Can you steer a ship and command it?", MacGuffin walked forth, "Why should I help you?", "If not we're all dead! The five clans will be dead!", The Second brother of Macintosh stepped forward, "The king and queen, of Clan Banthron is dead, our alliance is over,", Elinor gasped, she burst into tears "My Mother and Father is dead?", Fergus stared at Young Macintosh, "Where is your Brother?", "Dead, I'm the oldest now,", "If we don't go now and keep bickering there will be nobody to bicker with!", And suddenly the Vikings came down the hill, MacGuffin Called the remaining people on board, "Come on!" he yelled, Fergus was stopped, "What?", "I Don't let a DunBroch in,", "Come on! We need to bury the hatchet! The Vikings are coming!" and suddenly there was a spear thrown to MacGuffin, Fergus pushed him into the ship, saving them both, MacGuffin felt guilty, "Why did you do that?", "I Keep my comrades safe," he said hugging him, "You're a true good person," he said, "Save it for later, Have you seen Elinor?", "Right here!" she called, Fergus went to the back to sit with Elinor, "You knew this would happen?", "No, But at the sight of trouble I'd bring you to safety," Elinor was crying, half because of her parents and the other half was because of Fergus, Fergus held her hand, calming her down, "It's allright, lassy, it's allright, they're in a better place now," Before Elinor looked up and hugged him, Fergus just sat there, he was paralyzed again, blushing wildly, "Thanks, Fergus" Said the princess hugging her._

_Down by the river side the Vikings walked through the bodies of those who were left, the Herber was sitting on a tree, reading a book, "When I said win, I meant win her heart, by time. damn your soul, Campoire, you killed another lass, this time it's Candl'one," he said in rage, before he shed a tear and took out an amulet, Banthronial motifs, golden on the outside, bronze in the inside, he slowly breathed in and closed his book, "Four sons from Elinor… is that possible…" he thought, "Maybe one daughter, possible name..? No, I couldn't go that far, only time will tell,", the Herber chuckled, "If I could say this to you now Fergus, I threw that spear! Peacekeepers can't keep killing people like that, you know herber..? I know, I have kept my promise, and I'll keep my promise, good for you, let's see what Arfein has to say to Campoire, I'll avenge Candl'one, mark my words, Campoire…"He said with his face going slightly purple, holding the amulet tight and holding his tears deep, "If this doesn't stop, I might as well die! I'm sorry Candl'one, I can't stop it…"_

**Author's note : **


End file.
